


Unexpected Moment

by DarkCloudySky1827



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Poor Fran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudySky1827/pseuds/DarkCloudySky1827
Summary: The story of Mukuro when he took Nagi's virginity. And he being so damn insensitive as a husband. Beware the smut and multiple orgasm.REWRITTEN!! TYL!6996 SMUT





	

* * *

~~ Tyl!6996 ~~

 

Nagi's eyelid slowly fluttered open, trying to adjust her eye with the light in the room. A sweet smile performing her cute face when she sees the innocent sleeping face of her beloved husband, Rokudo Mukuro.

 

"Mukuro..sama.." She called for him softly, her gaze still focused on him, but that action awaken the man instead.

 

"Oya? Nagi? good morning."

 

"A-ah.. good morning.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up..."

 

Mukuro smiled at her words and opens his mouth to talk. "Nagi, didn't I already tell you not to not call me with 'sama' thing again?" Mukuro said while caressing his beloved face gently as if he caressing something really fragile. He loves her so much, she as well.

 

Soft pink of blush appears on her cheeks, she only nodded her head the sign of understand of that.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a week they both officially married but Mukuro haven't taken her virginity yet... They indeed kissed, date, hugging. But never do things in sexual way like sex. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boss of Vongola gave them two weeks of holiday. The brunette of course understand them, they both need a honeymoon, some private time together.

 

Nagi was lost in thought in the shower, the water running through her small but beautiful body. She didn't realize how many minutes has passed by since she is in there.

 

"Nagi? Are you alright there? You been taking shower like more than 30 minutes already."  
Mukuro said behind the door of the bathroom, worried about his wife. Not usual for her taking so long like this. She gasped and glanced at where the voice came from."I-I'm sorry! I will get out soon..!" Nagi replied as she turn off the faucet.

 

'We are married yet.. But why it sound like....you forcing yourself to be with me.. Mukuro..'

 

Meanwhile Mukuro suddenly began overthinking.

 

'Does my beloved Nagi thinking about another man in her heart?'

 

* * *

 

 

They had breakfast in silent ,both eating their meal in silent, no words... Mukuro took a glance at his wife and he found her lost in thought while staring down at her food. He sighed and decide to break the silent.

"Nagi.."

That sudden call of her name kinda startled her and she looks at him in wonder.

"Y-yes?"

"..what's your plan for today?"

"Um nothing? I will just stay in the house."

"I see, then I will go out soon..to buy things with Fran."

"O..okay.."

'She didn't ask where I would go.'

'He didn't tell me where he will go.'

They both start to blame their self for being bad husband and bad wife.

~

~Tyl!6996~

Nagi stood there while rocking her foot back and forth. She really want to ask something before he went out somewhere. Mukuro walked out from their room, dressed his usual clothes and head to the front door and notice her standing there.

"Nagi? Is something matter?"  
Mukuro asked as he made his way toward his wife side.

"Ah before you go..I want to ask you something." Nagi gathered her courage to ask further as her gaze focused on his husband eyes that seem confuse and curious at the same time.

"...do you have someone in your mind?  
Y..you don't want me anymore? A-and..perhaps you forcing yourself to stay with m..me..?" Nagi close her eye, the tears gathered on her eye that ready to fall down anytime. "Because..Mukuro never..touched me, I feel so.... sad..am i not good enough?" She starts crying and covered her face.

"Nagi...no, actually.. I was thinking the same thing..Nagi, you are the only one in my heart." Mukuro's expression became sad in instant when he saw the tears and then pulled his wife into a tight hug, slowly stroking her smooth long beautiful indigo hair.

"I'm sorry..but honestly I don't want to hurt you...I love you so much but in the same time I'm so afraid that I might hurt you if I do that..but are you sure you ready for that, Nagi?" Mukuro said softly and tugged the hair behind her ear as he stare straight into her violet eye.

"Mukuro.. yes.. I'm ready, I always.. waiting for this.."  
Nagi whispered sweetly and hugged her husband again. He whispered quietly next to her ear. "Then there's no going back anymore."

Mukuro carried her in bridal style and walked to their room. He close the door behind him, he carried her to the bed and put her down. Mukuro then kissed her lips softly, cupping her small face in his hands. He loved everything about her; her sweet voice when she call his name, her sweet scent, her cute blushing face. He felt so protective of her, he loved her so much. Nagi kissed back, putting her hands on his shoulders as their kiss progressed into more passion being conveyed. Mukuro pulled away and laid her down on the bed slowly and carefully to not break her, looking into her beautiful violet eye the whole time. He kissed her deeply and passionate again, this time hovering above her. She kissed back, tangling her fingers into his hair, the hair that looked like pineapple that she had fallen in love with. The sound of their tongues interaction, their lust pants and moans can be heard so clearly. They desire each other.

Mukuro pulled away from her lips again only to kiss her neck and to her collarbone. He loves the way she smell, so inviting. He gently sucked the skin on her neck and marked the area. Nagi moaned softly, blushed brightly. Mukuro looked up at her, his heterochromia eyes soften when he hears such sweet melody from her lips, as he helped her to sit up a little. “Do you want to take your clothes off or should I do it?” he asked her softly.  
“Mhn..go ahead..” Nagi whispered, giving him a shy nod. He unbuttoned her shirt, slowly not in rush and remove it from her body. Mukuro admired how beautiful she is looked in black bra she was wearing with a little pink bow in the middle. Nagi blushed and have an urge to hide herself as Mukuro slide her pants and slipped it off her legs, looking at her matching panties. Black color lingerie.

“Beautiful..” Mukuro whispered, staring at the beautiful body under him. Eyes filled with overwhelming lust.  
Nagi let out a small whimper this time, feeling so embarrassed when his husband stare at her small petite body. Mukuro wanted to make sure to made her comfortable and wet before he took her virginity. He was going to try his best to not hurt her at all, but really, it was inevitable.... She is so stunning.. He want to do so many things to her.  
He was half hard already. She was so sexy and pretty cute at the same time. He just couldn’t help it.

Mukuro groaned lightly at his own dirty mind and started to throb with need, Nagi who sense it lay back down, he kissing down her neck. He reached behind her and took her bra off, admiring her small, round breasts. Her nipples were hard already, pink hard nipples ,she so turned on by this situation. Mukuro couldn’t help it, he cupped her soft breasts in his hands, stroking and fondling them slowly. Nagi moaned sweetly, arching her back involuntarily. Mukuro rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, he loves the look on her face and the way her body was moving under him in pleasure. Mukuro starts to take off his shirt and his pants along with his boxer, the cock twitched. Nagi so amazed at the large size of him, well the first time she have seen it. He then took off her panties, slides it off from her legs, they both fully naked. His cook fully hard in no time, her sweet lust noises made him so hard.

Nagi suddenly yelped and moaned as Mukuro slowly spread her legs and looked at her pussy. “Nagi...you're so wet.." He was right, she's dripping there. Nagi hold the embarrassing noises from her lips and bucked her hips, wanting, needing and craving him to take her already.  
But not yet, his husband still want to do the warming up first..so the pain would be less later.  
Mukuro spread her legs and exposed her private part to him, letting his thumb rub over her wet clit. Nagi wasn’t expecting how good it would feel and moaned loudly, bucking her hips wildly. “a-ah! M-Mukuro..!”  
He just smirked and stroked her until she gushed, becoming wetter than before. Mukuro loved it, loved that he made her feel this way, she looks even more lovely. He slowly pushed a long, slender finger inside her wetness, making her moan out and gasp at the feeling. He moved his finger inside her, soon add another finger because of how wet she was. He fingered her expertly, skillfully, carefully, pushing three fingers inside her and stretching her out. Those slender fingers thrusts repeatedly inside of her, hitting her sweet spot over and over again, she can't help but came and cried his name at the overwhelming pleasure, making the bed sheet wet with her sweet nectar. It was her first orgasm. Mukuro pulling the fingers out and licked them. How surprisingly it taste so sweet. 

Nagi looked up at him, eye already full of lust and face burning red from embarassment. "Mukuro...please..” she moaned. Mukuro nodded hastily, unable to deny his wife when she was looking so needy, he can't wait anymore. He positioned himself, slowly pushing his cock inside her tight pussy.  
She felt unbelievable. So hot, so wet, so tight around his prick that Mukuro thought he would lose it already. He stilled his hips inside her once he was fully in. Nagi whimpered in pain and starts crying. It hurt, it really hurt. Mukuro who noticed it, cupped her face, licked her tears off and whispered 'it's okay..calm down..' to her until she relaxed, get used to the feeling, she looking up into his eyes. The sign its okay to do the next step.  
Mukuro starting to thrust, still very slowly. She feel so amazing and wanting more of her husband. He slowly increased his speed, gripping her hips. Nagi let out a moan as the pain slowly disappeared and pleasure took over her body instead. Mukuro sensed she was close for the second orgasm already, with the way her body shook in pleasure and with the way she moaned out his name lovingly. He moved down and put a thumb on her wet clit, rubbing in slow teasing circles.

Nagi screamed out his name once again and came hard. It was her second orgasm today, and it made her shake and shudder and her vision go white for a second. She panted hard for breath. She is so super sensitive today. Mukuro feeling the tightness of the walls suddenly increased his pace and it made Nagi's breasts bounced up and down harshly due the amazing thrusts of his husband. "Ah..! Ahh.. Ngg... Ahn!! Ahh..! M-Mukuro..!" Mukuro kept rocking his hips into hers. The loud banging of wooden headboard of the bed hit the wall repeatedly due the hard and needy thrusts. They both moaning mess in high pleasure. Mukuro thrust deeply inside her and came, with his own loud grunt of her name. Nagi mewled at the feeling her womb filled with warm hot liquid of his husband.

Nagi opened her eye to look up at Mukuro with tired but satisfy eye. She couldn’t believe how amazing that felt, her first was taken by her most beloved person. She whispered an ‘I love you’ to him. He said it back to her with a tired smile and pulled out of her, the sperm leaking out from her red pink pussy that been thrusted repeatedly by the large sized cock, and then he laying next to her, holding her close to him.

Nagi smiled softly. “That was so amazing, Mukuro.."  
“Mm.. Lets do it again tomorrow..” Mukuro said tiredly. “let's rest for today.” He kissed her forehead lovingly. Nagi smiled again and kissed his cheek in return, murmuring ‘Mhm~’ and closing her eye. That might just have been the best day of her life.

OMAKE

Meanwhile...

The green haired teen with big frog hat on his head sitting under a shade of a tree while cloud of depression on top of him.

"Shisou... Where the hell are you.."

He murmured depressedly while checking his smart phone.

\-----

TO BE CONTINUE

**Author's Note:**

> Nagi is so cuteeeeeee!! Her Tyl! Appearance is so pretty as well!!  
> I really ship her with Mukuro.
> 
> Anyway here the imaginary image ;)  
> The link
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.mediafire.com/view/jdrxmh4813jqnen
> 
>  
> 
> art is not mine.  
> Once again sorry if I made a lot of mistake in the story!! ;;


End file.
